Blade Storm Online
by brady0803
Summary: This is a spin-off of Sword Art Online, it is basically Sword Art Online, but new characters and some changed storyline.
1. Chapter 1: Blade Storm Online

(DISCLAIMER: THIS IS BASED OFF OF SWORD ART ONLINE!) (and default pants color is black)

Takes place in 2016

Characters: IRL Name (Avatar Name)

Brady (Me) (Onyx), Jewel (Beryl), Liam (Citrine), Tim (Emerald), Karalin (Kyanite), Grace (Pearl), Latasha (Amethyst), Skylair (Azurite),Hailey (Ruby), Taki (Jet)

My version - SAO Version

Onyx - Kirito, Beryl - Asuna, Citrine - Klein, Emerald - Grimlock, Kyanite - Sinon, Pearl - Yui, Amethyst - Leafa, Azurite - Silica, Ruby - Sacchi (Survives in this one), Jet - Kayaba

-BRADY POV-

Brady was getting his friends presents, and at the moment visited Jewel next door with a present he had gotten for her. It was a copy of a new VRMMORPG, Blade Storm Online. He had already delivered the copies he got to his friends, Liam, Tim, Karalin, Grace, Latasha, Skylair, and Hailey.

The server started at midnight, and the current time was ten minutes before I decided to video call all his friends and make sure they all had their stuff set up, and ready to go when the server started. Each person gave their respective greetings once they entered the call.

Jewel smiled, as she was struck with an idea. "Hey, why don't we all use a theme for our usernames, to make it easier to find each other?"

"Sounds good. What kind of theme, though?"

"What about Pokemon?" Tim asked.

"Nah," Liam answered, "I'm not gonna do that." "Anyways, I don't even like Pokemon. It`s just a dumb game. I don't like dumb games."

"Liam, this is a dumb game in your book, why are you going to play this? And about the themes, how about jewels? Gemstones and the like? Ok? Done, set, it's a deal." Jewel chirped.

"Are you fuckin' serious, Jewel." Karalin facepalmed, and groaned.

"The only reason i'm playing this is because I owe Brady a favor for him trying out a game i showed him." "I know right…." I mean seriously what's her deal with gemstones?" says Liam.

"Yeah to be honest I'm sick of gemstones.." answers Karalin.

"You guys should try to be a bit happy we all get to play a game together, they're just usernames, it's not like that's your name for life." Replied Brady.

"I agree with Brady." Said Hailey

"Shut up Brady!" says Latasha. "Ignore her Brady" says Tim.

After we made their accounts, we did the quite questionable, stupid, Calibration Test. It basically had you touch different parts of your body for no apparent reason. Brilliant. Like we wanted to touch ourselves everywhere. Again, fantastic idea Taki. FAN-TASTIC.

It reached 11:59:50, and everyone was ready. Once it rolled over to 12, there were 9 separate people saying "Link START!" At the same time, which starts the game.

Hahaha i cut it off at the beginning because this is how i want it. You'll have to wait for Chapter 2 whenever that comes out. Ill try to put 2 out at once so you can see the beginning of the "Eincrad Arc" (yes i know it's Aincrad, but i want it to be a bit different.) and also i had no pre-notes because i didn't have room, or this would be incredibly short.


	2. Chapter 2: Eincrad

-JEWEL POV-

I entered the game, I chose a casual ash blue shirt and my padding was colored silver because why not? I look and I find none other than Brady.

"Hi. How're you?" He says. He has a midnight black shirt, and dark grey padding over top of it..

"Well, consider the fact i'm trying to get used to being in a virtual world, I feel amazing" We immediately create a guild known as "MidKnight Warriors" which, according to Brady, he commands. "As you wish." I reply

-LIAM POV-

I have a red shirt, with gold padding, PERFECT COMBO! YEA! I spawn in… with nothing below me?! "AAAHHHHH!" I scream as i fall to the ground. I crash into the ground, but oddly, I feel fine. "Why did that not hurt?"

"You're in a game, you idiot" replied Grace. She has a pink shirt with silver padding.

"I'M SORRY I FORGOT- Oh, it's you, Grace." I say as i turn around and see her tapping her foot in anger.

"Let's go and find the others as fast as possible, so we can team up in a guild." She says as she invites me to a party. I end up accepting so we can keep track of each other.

-KARALIN POV-

I have a ash colored shirt, with bronze padding. I land on something that feels like sand. I look at it and it is gray. It also burns. ALOT. "WHAT THE FRICK KIND OF AN ENTRANCE IS THIS!?"

"Hey, at least you didn't fall from the sky, i just saw someone fall from the sky." Says Tim. He is wearing a gray shirt, with a silver padding, and oddly, has teal hair.

"Tim, why the flipping hell do you have teal hair?!" I reply, in shock.

"I like Miku, and she has teal hair, so i will have teal hair." Says Tim.

"Ok, i dont give a flying fuck about Miku right now." I reply.

-TASHA POV-

I have a light green shirt, with bronze padding.

"Where is everyone?" I say, in confusion.

"They all spawned somewhere else, sis" Says Sky.

"WOAHH" I shout as i jump. "SIS DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry, i didnt try to." Sky says as she laughs.

"DONT LAUGH EITHER, ITS NOT FUNNY!"

-TIM POV-

"Ugh where is Liam? I need to give that boy a piece of my dang mind!" I say in anger.

"About what?" says Karalin.

"ABOUT WHAT HE SAID ABOUT POKEMON" replies Tim.

"Oh…. That" Karalin says.

-HAILEY POV-

I have red everything, except for black pants.

"Where am I?" I groan. I have to find the others. I wander off toward a random direction.


End file.
